Episode 1184 (14 September 1995)
Synopsis Ruth and Mark wait anxiously for news, while Bianca's family gather around her bedside - with some surprising results. Robbie's lust gets the better of him when he launches himself at the girl of his dreams. Michelle receives some distressing news at work - but will her boss be sympathetic? In the Vic, Robbie's room is a mess. Peggy says that no girl would ever want him as he's so disgusting. He is upset as he sees Big Ron's niece in the square and fancies her. He mopes around a bit and Peggy asks what's up and he tells her. Peggy says that he just has to be nice, and he can ask her out. Robbie goes and gets all his clothes washed and hoses down Well'ard, and returns. Peggy coaches him a bit and he asks the girl out (Tina is her name), and she agrees. Cindy whinges at David for standing her up the last evening, (incidentally, I forgot to mention that she vandalised a car while she was waiting, scratching her initials on it with a key) and says jealously "were you with another woman?" David says yes, then adds it was my daughter. (Don't know why he bothered, it's not really any of Cindy's business since he didn't even ask her to go round there, simply talked loudly at the bar!) Ian is still going mad about the quiz and driving Cindy mad. He rounds up a huge team of everyone with any education - including Ted's kids, Dr Legg, Ethel(!!!) and numerous others! He manages to get a draw with the other team. The tie-breaker is a question on very old films, and Ethel has been obsessing with "Jack Buchanan" in answer to every question on old music or films, so she shouts out that without having heard the question, and rather comically it's the correct answer. Ian celebrates, and the other team rather surprisingly don't say " gosh, that's 3-1 then". Grant phones Phil to say they need more people in the security job, and would he like to come. To Phil's surprise, Kathy says yes, go on, as she's obviously still worried about her nausea and has probably guessed what it is. She looks like she needs some time to think about it! Nigel gets a letter saying when Debbie's inquest is, and asks Phil what he should do - being in the same room as the man who killed her. Phil says keep cool. Michelle is at work and her boss tells her that her efforts to move up the priority of the family have paid off, and she can go round to tell them the good news if she likes. She says she has a pile of stuff to do, but he says if she promises to have it done by lunchtime she can go now if she likes. She says OK, and goes off. Lunchtime comes and goes, and she doesn't return. At 5pm, she rolls up half cut! Her boss is totally horrified, not surprisingly! He asks her where she has been, she promised her in tray would be clear by lunchtime, and she has disappeared for the whole day...and have you been drinking? Michelle says yes, she has, so go ahead and sack her. (I have to say that it looks tempting, and her boss is very tolerant of her total unprofessionalism!!!) He says what has happened, what's the matter with you. She says that she went to see the family and they weren't there, but a neighbour told her that they had gone away because the sick child had died 2 days ago. Then the neighbour was rude to her and slammed the door. (This is her excuse for skiving off for the rest of the day!!!). So she went and got drunk, and hates the job, blah blah. Then she gets over-emotional (probably the drink!) and cries. Her boss puts his arm round her, in a rather unrealistic storyline here, and then they have a big snog. don't know if this will prevent her being sacked or not, though. One would hope he wouldn't allow himself to be as unprofessional as she has. Credits Main cast *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Michael French as David *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Susan Tully as Michelle *Ian Embleton as Gary *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Sid Owen as Ricky *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Kelly Dalligan as Tina *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Tommy Eytle as Jules *Gretchen Franklin as Ethel *Elizabeth Kelly as Nellie *Leonard Fenton as Dr. Legg *Brian Croucher as Ted *Patrick Duggan as Jimmy *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah *Mark Homer as Tony *Ron Tarr as Big Ron Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes